User blog:Jens Ingels/Some History
__NOEDITSECTION__ It's been an while ago so I will try todo my best. The Creation of the Wikia On 24th May 2012 a user named SergioVL created this wikia. At the time this was the first Dragon City Wiki on the entire network. When he created this wiki his first priority was creating the "Dragon City Eggs". The Eggs page is one of the most popular pages on our wiki. We don't know a lot about our actual founder. From studying the history, we know he never had any intention to run a wiki based on his activity and the edits he made. His last edit that was tracked down dates from 27 June @ 20:55 on the Eggs page. For some unknown reason he never came back again. Based on his profile we think he was in the army and probably wasn't able to combine his work with the wiki anymore. Based on deleted talk history we discoverd that he did more than edits and communicated with his users. We can actualy say he was the first community manager that ever registered on this wiki. Duplicate Wikis Yes, even back then people tried to duplicate the original wiki. This was done by an user named PotatoCanadian (back than named as Leapkit) on Jun 4th 2012 when he created the dragoncitysocialpoint wiki. Based on his language and actions it seems he was an kid that thought he could do better. And during the period from Jun 4th 2012 & Jun 12th 2012 the kid started to vandalise this wiki and promoting his wiki. Based on the chat history there was even a small fight between our actual founder and the first vandaliser. The kid stopped active editing on the duplicate wiki on 17 Jul 2012 04:27 but further history dated his last edit on 11 Feb 2013 04:01. Luckily, after Jun 12th 2012 we never saw the kid again on this wiki. No bureaucrat, No admin and vandals Since 27 Jun 2012 our original founder and bureacrat left the wiki. Since the wiki just started to become popular a lot of vandals start to track down the wikia and abused it. The wiki suddenly became a dark place with no active users to support it anymore. Discovery & War *On 5 July 2012 user Dragon.queen found his way to the wikia. *On 14 July 2012 user Zentau7 found his way to the wikia. *On 30 July 2012 user Daland found his way to the wikia. The users became active and started editing the wiki on a regular basis. Finaly the wiki had the users to grow. But there was still a huge problem. Without the activity of the founder there was no way they could keep the vandals out. And their job slowly changed from building to reparing. The war against vandals was begun. The way to generation 2 bureacrats Now came the tricky part: the adoption. Because everyone signed up so late and everyone was new it was hard to tell who deserved the bureaucrat position. That's why Wikia stalled and stalled to discover who earned it. The wiki sunk further into darkness. My entry On 15 aug 2012 I found my way to the wiki. With my template experience, I communicated directly with Zentau7 since everyone already saw him as the bureaucrat, even if he didn't had the power for it yet. On 15 Aug 2012 15:25‎ I coded my first template for this wiki: Template:I. Soon after that, more of these templates would follow. New Leadership On 21 Aug 2012 01:02 finaly Zentau7 & Daland were promoted to bureacrat. At that time we were already overwhelmed by vandals. Finaly we could do something about it. A solution We noticed we start to lose the war. So I talked to Zentau7. I had an idea and on "4 Sep 2012 17:48" I started to code the Template:Data/Dragons database as security to make sure we don't lose any of our data during an reversion of a vandal edit. My Promotion On 24 Oct 2012 04:51 Zentau7 promoted me to admin so I was able to get my coding to the next level. Zentau7 left On 26 Oct 2012, Zentau decided to leave the wiki, making Daland the only remaining bureaucrat. The war continues Pages got secured more and more due to continuing vandalizm and the vandals started to become smarter. They decide to start spamming the page comments and it looked like we might lose the war. Finaly Daland decided to turn it off on 27 Dec 2012. Arround that time I already helped on the annoucements see. At that time, the database was still not finished and vandals found different ways to vandalise like adding false information inside infoboxes and damaging templates. For that reason we decide to lock all templates on default. But the infobox problem was still there. Daland left On 6 Feb 2013 14:02 Daland annouced he was leaving the wiki and made his last edit on his profile on 10 Feb 2013 16:47. Preparation Soon after Daland left I requested an adoption to bring the users back to the wiki. During the month of Feb the wiki was empty, vandalized and dead. I started reparing and finding solutions on how I could manage an entire wiki, and protect it from vandalism, with no community. This is when I decided to automated the infoboxes. In doing this, I removed the vandals last option. They next tried to vandalize the categories but soon after I secured those too so they start to cry and run away. They still continue with vandalism but they are much less active than before. Mostly because their action had less influence than before. New active users that entered: *7 Feb 2013 Andibad *18 Feb 2013 Prajay My adoption Finaly after the long adoption process I was allowed to adopt the wiki on 27 Feb 2013 06:18. The time to change was begun. Starting a community & recruiting a team I didn't have the grammar nor the experience to manage a community, so I promoted Prajay to help me. I promote him to admin on 28 Feb 2013 12:45. For content control I promoted Andibad. His work is one of the main reasons we were the most up-to-date fansite on the network.. ... OK that's it for now. I'm tired :p Category:Blog posts